Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus that includes an insertion aperture for insertion of an object.
Description of the Background Art
Generally, electronic apparatuses, such as car navigation apparatuses, include an insertion aperture for insertion of an object. Some among examples of such an insertion aperture are a slot for a memory card and a terminal for a cable. Conventionally, protective structures to protect such insertion apertures have been proposed.
For example, Japanese unexamined utility model application publication No. H1-59992 proposes a protective structure in which an insertion aperture is provided in a concavity formed on a front surface of an electronic apparatus and in which the insertion aperture is covered by a cover that is fitted in the concavity. In the protective structure, the cover includes, on a back surface thereof, a projection that contacts a bottom surface of the concavity in a state in which the cover is fitted in the concavity. A user pushes a portion of a front surface of the cover to remove the cover from the concavity. Thus, the cover rotates around an end of the projection, like a seesaw, and an opposite to the pushed portion of the front surface of the cover is moved up. Therefore, the user can remove the cover from the concavity.
In a case where the protective structure described above is used, it is recommended that the front surface of the cover fitted in the concavity be substantially level with a front surface of a surface member (front surface around the concave) of the electronic apparatus. Therefore, the deeper the concavity is, the greater a distance from the front surface of the cover to the end of the projection of the cover should be. Therefore, if a depth of the concavity is greater, a turning radius of rotation of the cover to be removed from the concavity is greater, and thus a range in which the cover moves during the rotation is larger. As a result, in order to avoid the cover from coming into contact with a side wall of the concavity, a gap between the cover and the side wall of the concavity needs to be greater.
However, it is not recommended from a viewpoint of protection of the insertion aperture and an aesthetic appearance of the electronic apparatus that the gap between the cover and the side wall of the concavity should be widen.